


If I Should Falter

by dear_reader



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Henry appears, finding each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: Things are different now they're back from Neverland, and Emma can't keep it to herself much longer..





	If I Should Falter

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO - this is my first SwanQueen fic, so I hope y'all enjoy. These characters are gorgeous and I love their story <3 oh, and this story has taken inspiration from the song 'A little respect' by Erasure (major 80s love)!

Emma was nervous. No, scrap that, Emma was terrified. Terrified of having her heart broken again. After coming back from Neverland, she had come to the realisation that the constant advances from Hook were just annoying, not flattering, and it made her realise something else, too. Something about herself. Maybe she didn’t find the constant flirting from Hook appealing because she was too preoccupied by someone else. 

The more Emma thought about it, the more she found herself drawn to Regina’s every move. They had spent a few moments alone in Neverland, only speaking, but it had made Emma realise that they had more in common than she first thought, and that part of her felt like they were similar in many ways. 

The door to the diner ringed open and her head snapped up from her thoughts - it was Henry. She breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn’t realised she was holding.

‘Hey Kid, what’s up?’

Henry slid into the booth opposite her, shrugging his backpack off.

‘Hey mom. Nothing much, just finished school. What’re you doing here by yourself?’

Emma’s chest tensed, feeling somehow guilty for her previous thoughts.

‘Oh, just going through some paperwork for the station. It was getting cold in there and I wanted some cocoa.’

At that exact moment, Ruby came over and dropped an identical mug in front of her son.

‘Thanks, Rubes.’ Emma called after her as she sauntered away.

‘So, what’re you up to tonight?’ Henry asked her.

The way that Ruby swayed her hips reminded Emma of Regina’s perfectly sculpted body in her pant suits. Most days when Regina stopped by the station, Emma would spend at least a minute after she’d left, mesmerised by her walk.

‘-okay?’

Emma snapped out of it.

‘Huh? Sorry, kid.’

‘I said that I was going to mom’s for dinner tonight and she’d asked this morning if I wanted to invite you. Then you seemed zoned out, so I asked if you were okay. Are you..okay?’ 

Regina invited Emma to dinner. Regina. Invited Emma. To dinner. Okay, breathe. 

‘Your mom? She invited me to dinner?’ Emma tried to ask nonchalantly. 

‘Yeah, she said she had some paperwork she wanted to go over with you anyway.’

Emma thought. She knew Regina had been going out of her way to see her somewhat, coming to the station more often and walking Henry a different route to school. Maybe there was a chance that she felt the same way? No. Don’t get your hopes up, Emma told herself. Protect your heart, that is your first priority.

‘Okay, sure. Sounds grood - great! Good, I mean. It sounds cool. When’s dinner?’ 

Henry frowned, clearly picking up on Emma’s weird mood.

‘Uh, 6. Soo..’  


He checked his watch.

‘In 15 minutes. Ready?’

He stood up and slid out of the booth, waiting for Emma to follow.

‘Now? You mean, now? No, great. Perfect, let’s go now.’

She shrugged her leather jacket back on and shook her head. Get it together, Emma.

 

*******

 

The walk to Regina’s house wasn’t too long. The autumn weather was kicking up leaves at her ankles and she enjoyed the light breeze through her curls. 

When they reached the house, Henry ran up to the front door, and, as expected, Regina was right there, opening the door and welcoming the young boy into her arms. 

Emma stood awkwardly down the path, not wanting to interrupt their moment. 

When she had seen that Henry had run off up the stairs to drop off his schoolbag, she slowly walked up towards Regina.

‘Hi..’

Regina smirked.

‘Hello, Miss Swan. Are you coming in?’ 

Regina turned on her heel and waltzed into the house, her red-soled heels clicking sharply. 

Emma quickly walked up the steps and into the house, pushing the door closed behind her. She followed Regina into the kitchen and waited in the doorway. God, she was nervous.

‘Is everything alright, dear? You seem…unsettled.’

Dear. Regina had called her dear. Emma waited a few moments for the heat in her chest to dissipate before speaking.

‘Unsettled? Me? No, I’m - I’m fine. Good, even. Yeah, I’m good.’ 

Regina turned back to plating dinner and quirked her head.

‘If you say so, Miss Swan.’ 

Distract, Emma thought. That’s what Emma needed to do.

‘So, uh, Henry said you had some papers for me to sign or something?’

Regina picked up two plates and walked through to the dining room, Emma following.

‘Oh, yes. Just a few town documents that need the Sheriff’s signature. But perhaps we could get to them after dinner? Maybe with a nightcap?’

‘Sure! That sounds great.’

Okay, Regina definitely felt something. She had to, right? She’d invited Emma back for a nightcap. To stay at her house, into the evening, for a nightcap. How long could paperwork take? This was definitely something else. She hoped. 

 

******

Dinner went smoothly, most of the time spent with Emma and Regina listening to antics from Henry’s school life. The young boy liked going to school, always had. And now that everyone remembered who they were, they could go back to all the usual classes.

After dinner, Henry had said that he had two worksheets he had to complete for Mary Margaret by tomorrow, so he excused himself and went upstairs. 

That left Emma and Regina, alone, clearing up dinner.

Emma collected the plates and brought them to Regina in the kitchen, picking up a towel and drying what Regina had already started to wash.

‘Oh that’s quite alright, Emma. You don’t have to do those.’

By the time Emma could gather her thoughts, Regina was cracking open some of her apple cider and serving two glasses for them.

‘Miss Swan? Are you still there?’

Regina smirked when Emma blinked multiple times.

‘Emma..’

And now Regina looked confused.

‘Yes, dear, that is your name, is it not?’

‘It’s just…you never call me Emma, always Miss Swan or Sheriff.’

Regina now drew back, a somewhat puzzled look with maybe just a hint of guilt, was it?

‘Well forgive me, Emma, it is rude of me to not call you by your name. Will you forgive me?’

Emma stepped forward.

‘Don’t be silly, of course I forgive you. It’s really no problem, I was just shocked is all. Surprised you can remember it, what with all the names of the people in town kicking about your head.’

Regina didn’t snort like Emma had expected, instead, she looked withdrawn and almost sad. 

‘You’re the mother of our son, I’d never forget your name.’

Emma blushed a deep pink and tucked her curls behind her ear. 

‘Well, thanks. Uh, shall we?’

She motioned for the lounge and Regina nodded, following after her. 

Both settling down, the two spent the next following minutes filling out the required paperwork and setting it aside when it was completed. 

A silence settled around them both. It wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, however, just, there.  


‘Emma, is everything alright? Truly?’

Emma paused. Now was the time. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

‘Uh, of course. Why wouldn’t it be?’

Regina shifted an inch closer. 

‘Well, I’d like to think that after Neverland, you and I have become..closer, if you will. You may have the superpower, Emma, but I also know when you’re lying. Something’s not right. Ever since we came back you’ve been acting..distant. Is it Hook?’

‘Hook? What? No, god no. He’s not bothering me anymore, thankfully.’

Regina’s face relaxed ever so slightly. 

‘Well good. I’m glad. But then what is it? I want to help you, Emma. We’re friends.’

And that was it. Friends. Emma’s heart contracted and her chest tightened. She’d been wrong. Regina saw them as nothing more than friends. Emma tightened her eyes as tears swam to the surface. She was not a crier. She would not break down in front of her friend. 

Regina, being the perceptive queen that she always is, noticed Emma’s change of expression instantly. 

‘I’ve said something wrong. Was it Hook? I’m sorry, I just-‘

‘No. It’s not about Hook.’

Regina frowned, her perfect eyebrows drawing in.

‘Then what?’

Another silence. The two sat, inches apart as Emma couldn’t handle the situation anymore. She wanted to leave, to run. But she couldn’t.

‘Emma, I’m trying to help. Just tell me what’s going on.’

‘It’s you!’ Emma blurted the words out before she could think.

Pause.

‘Me? Have I offended you in some way? I’m truly sorry if I have done anything to upset you.’

Emma sniffed, this was not going to end well.

‘You’ve done nothing, it’s me.’

‘You? Hang on, I thought it was me?’ Regina asked.

‘It is you! But it’s also me, it’s - I can’t..god, why is this so hard?’

Regina could see the inner turmoil inside of Emma and reached her hand forward, resting it on Emma’s.

‘Ever since we came back from Neverland, I’ve..realised something about myself. About…us, and - and how I feel.’ 

Emma flinched at the words coming from her own mouth, tears continuing to swim on the edge of her eyelids.  
‘Okay..’

Regina hesitated, wanting Emma to be able to say what she needed to say.

‘Look, I like you. As more than just Henry’s mother and as more than just friends.’

Right, Regina thought to herself, it was the friends comment. 

‘And I know you don’t feel the same way, how could you - you’re beautiful and I’m, well, I’m me. Anyway, that’s that. And now I’m embarrassed and emotional, so I’m just going to go home. Thanks for…everything. If you could just say goodnight to Henry for me, that’d be great.’

Emma placed the glass down on the table and made to stand up and escape the situation.

But something tugged her back down. She refused to turn, waiting until the hand tugged at her again and she finally caved. 

‘Emma…please, just look at me.’

As Emma turned, Regina saw that silent tears were slowly making their way down Emma’s cheeks. How could she be so blind? Regina had shut herself off to any emotions, not even entertaining the possibility of something with Emma, for the same reasons as the blonde. Now she just felt pained at the sight before her.

Slowly, Emma looked at Regina’s open arms before her and fell into them, sitting back down on the sofa and burying her face in the brunette’s neck.

Minutes passed as Regina held Emma, stroking her fingers through the blonde curls surrounding her. Eventually, Emma’s tears seemed to subside and she sat back, not meeting Regina’s gaze.

She felt fingers at her chin, slowly inching her face up to meet the brunette’s.

‘Feel better?’ The brunette asked softly. 

Emma just blushed fiercer and rubbed at her face.

‘Okay, I really am just going to go now.’

She was up and at the doorway before Regina had the chance to catch up to her.

‘Wait. You never gave me a chance to speak.’

‘Thanks, Madame Mayor, but I’ll save you the need.’

And that was that. Emma was out of the door and walking towards the gate to Regina’s mansion. 

 

*****

 

Regina was currently trying to pull her coat collar up, blocking herself from the autumn storm which had just worked its way into the town. It was late. But Regina couldn’t sleep knowing how she’d left things with Emma. The blonde had left before she’d had the chance to tell Emma that she felt the same way, that was the real reason she had invited her for dinner.

Emma had only left about five minutes before her, so with any luck, she’d catch her before she’d hidden herself away somewhere. 

And as luck would have it, she found Emma, pacing down by the beach - the place she had used to take Henry when she first moved to Storybrooke. 

‘Emma..’ She approached with caution, not wanting to frighten her away.

She heard the blonde sniff and sit herself on the bench nearby. 

‘I don’t want to hear it, Regina, please.’

‘Well if you’d be quiet for a minute and not run away, then maybe you’d change your mind.’

Emma was silent. Right, now for her to say her piece. 

‘You left before I had the chance to speak. Emma, the real reason I invited you over for dinner tonight was because I felt the same way. Things feel different ever since Neverland, I feel different, and…I like you too. As more than just friends. I’m sorry for saying that earlier, I was just - I was just scared that you wouldn’t reciprocate my feelings and well, I couldn’t handle that.’

Emma looked up. Could Regina really be saying this to her?

‘Say you mean it. That you’re not lying, because I swear to god Regina if you’re - ‘

‘I’m not lying, Emma. You of all people should know that.’

She was right. Emma could see in Regina’s face that she was being honest and opening her heart to her, here, in the pouring rain. She laughed.

‘Something funny?’ Regina smirked but was slightly harsher than normal, worried she was being rejected.

‘It’s just - I can’t believe that two, mouthy people like us waited so long before we said something to each other.’

Regina snorted.

‘Yes, I suppose that is rather amusing. But I’m serious, Emma. You’re the only person I feel like I can be myself around, you don’t judge me for who I am or what I’ve done. I don’t want to make war anymore…I wan’t to make love and start a family. A family with you and Henry. If you’ll have me, that is.’

Emma stood up and stepped close to Regina, so that their breath mingled. 

‘I want that too, and of course, of course I’ll have you. I’d be a fool not to.’

Regina felt her own tears run down her cheeks then, and felt Emma’s soft thumb brush them away. She leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. 

‘I mean it, Regina, you’re beautiful.’

The brunette’s eyes fluttered open and she locked eyes with Emma. 

‘As are you, my dear.’

Emma blushed but leaned in closer.

‘Can I kiss you?’

Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck.

‘I thought you’d never ask.’


End file.
